Lucky Boy
by LuteLyre
Summary: 5th Better with three! In which we return to saying 'In which,' Ino and Sakura have way too much, and Naruto gets a lucky streak. Ino/Naru/Saku. Citrus.


A/N: O M G. Get ready for Major out-of-characterness and serious smut. I think it could be a lot better. But, I like these three together having a wild night in bed. The kind of night Sakura will later wildly deny ever, ever took place. But maybe, just maybe, she will let it happen again. XD

And Naruto got to be all manly and sexy-beasty. Lucky boy. Well, hence the title!

Warning! M for sexual situations and language. I promised smut did I not? I deliver.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Damn.

Threesome: Ino/Naruto/Sakura

In which we return to saying 'In which' (:p), Ino and Sakura have way too much, and Naruto gets a lucky streak.

Lucky Boy

Naruto often thought he was lucky. Lucky to be alive, Lucky to have brought the bastard back where he belonged, lucky to be strong and sage-level and well-endowed and to have women fall at his feet for his reputable bedroom antics.

Yes he was lucky indeed.

But right now, ultimately the Kami's had ordained him to be the luckiest man in the village. Which he was fine with.

Life would be sweet tonight.

He keeps his hand where it is, lightly massaging on Sakura's upper thigh, despite her cute little blush, and leans over to Ino who's on his other side stroking his bicep to brush her hair away from her ear and whisper if she'd like for them three to get away from here. Time-honored line.

Ino looks confused for a second, and then glances over to Sakura who, of course, heard too.

They regard him quizzically for a moment. He hopes against hope that this will happen.

He had been taking Sakura out for a mini "Date" drink at the bar, and who should upon them there but the bold blonde Kunoichi, who he'd explored deliciously last week. She'd gotten a possessive look in her eye and flirted outrageously.

Of course he had to explain it to the shrewd Sakura, who instead of looking disgusted at the idea, like he'd expected, actually seemed thoughtful. Her eyes had run over Ino and the way she was looking at him and then down over his scarred hands wrapped around his glass before up to his face. "I thought you were mine tonight?"

His eyebrows rose.

"I am if you'd like me to be."

She'd smiled.

Then of course Ino couldn't help but come over and sit down, and he was treated to the wonderful dilemma of two spitfire girls vying for his attention.

He wore only his flak vest tonight, along with the Jounin pants, because the stupid red-eyed bastards' newest "friend" gesture was to kindly relieve him of his orange shirts. How sweet.

Naruto was still seething.

But, apparently, it was enticing. The girls' eyes drifted over his bare muscled arms and the hint of chest that was visible under his flak vest. They squabbled with each other and blinked at his teeth as they glinted when he threw his head back and laughed, at his glowing eyes and dare-devil smile.

Who could blame them, really?

He flirted and joked with them, hands running expertly through hair and up legs, and when he saw Ino looking dreamily at him, he growled in her ear that he had loved her eyes, and when he saw Sakura's eyes following the contours of his chest curiously with tentative pleasure he'd winked dirtily. Her cute little blush made Ino and him tease.

It did start out with the two girls griping at each other and glaring over his shoulders, but slowly, with his equal charm and their own pleasure in conversation with each other, the night had degenerated to simply everyone flirting with everyone, gambling their chances, and Ino had even been so bold as to run her finger over Sakura's cheek once teasingly.

It was, frankly, lovely.

Now he looked back at the two of them both eyeing each other and him sneakily, and grinned. Ino smiled back.

Sakura, though, poked her finger in Ino's face. "I bet you think you can handle him by yourself."

Ino made as if to bite the digit hovering in front of her, playing suggestively with her cocktail straw.

"I know I can Forehead."

"Pig. I'm coming. You definitely could use help. He needs me."

He grinned. "Oh I do?"

"Yes." Decidedly.

He liked the way she looked at him, direct and unashamedly taking in his person as though she was seeing him for the first time. This side of Sakura was a new one. Well, she was drunk.

"I think we both do." Wickedly.

Awh, that cute little blush.

"C'mon" said Ino, who was not one to ever waste time, and she grasped both their hands and shoved them out the bars door. The night air blew against their faces and played with the girls' hair as he started to pull them towards his apartment, only a block away. Peals of throaty girlish and deep masculine laughter hit the sky.

He's enjoying this immensely, and thinks the girls must be teasing or drunk. But he's going to milk it for what its worth.

"I never would have thought this of you Sakura-chan," he murmured darkly into her ear. "How scandalous."

Ino snort-laughed as pink-haired Kunoichi blushed again.

"Maybe I should know what I'm getting into" she said primly as they mounted the steps to his door.

"Hmm."

Abruptly he shoved the both their fronts into the door, admiring their parted lips and starry eyes for a split second before moving onto them, pressing his arms on either side of the door to cage them in, shoving his thigh to part theirs and then up to press at the junctions between their legs. He felt the twin heats already seeping onto his thighs and twin asses pressed against his stomach. He breathes harshly once into their ears and hears Sakuras muffled squeak on the wood.

"You probably should Sakura-chan." His voice low and husky. Ino's back shivered against his chest in response and he settles more comfortably on them, flushed on his front. "If the two of you go in this door, I'm going to throw you both on the bed and tear your clothes off and tease you both until you're so wet you could scream. Then ill _fuck _the two of you so hard you _do_ scream. Until your throats are raw. Sound like a plan?"

He sounded entirely confident.

Sakura felt for the doorknob.

He laughs.

Being Naruto, he is completely true to his word. He grabbed them both around the waists as they fell inside. Ino gets tucked under his arm and Sakura thrown over his shoulder. They shriek at him indignantly as he drops them without ceremony onto the bed. But, then he takes off his flak vest.

Yum.

His chest is hard, muscled and slightly sweaty and glistening, the skin dark and sun-bronzed and streactched tight over his six-pack.

Double yum.

Being Kunoichi, bold and fiery Kunoichi nonetheless, who like to get what they want, they're grabbing and pushing him down on the bed before he can protest. Sakura straddles his pelvis and Ino is kissing his chest. He lets out a slight groan when she trails her tongue up his neck before finally kissing his lips, tasting like apple martini and vanilla.

They must be drunk, he decides.

But rational thought flees when Sakura takes off her top and then her skirt. Her panties are cute silky pink things with white lace on the edges and make him harder then a rock instantly and his fingers itch to touch. Her hands play up his sides and then back down to tug his pants open.

But he can't touch because he's busily kissing Ino, divesting her of her skirt and bra and reaching underneath her see-through red panties that he growls huskily at her for, to cup her heat forcefully while she mewls on his lips. But he abruptly goes stiff when Sakura suddenly engulfs the head of his now exposed cock into her mouth and gives an experimental suck.

Oh.

He breaks his lips from the blondes and smiles approvingly down at her with a slight rasping gasp when she does it again while Ino glares jealously and crawls down him to join her, nails lightly scratching over his hard stomach.

The slight fuzz of blonde hair on his abdomen tingles.

"Thought you'd forgotten about me." Sakura says with a slightly teasing pout. Her green eyes flash as her hands squeeze around him and his lids half close despite his need to see this picture. A lovely picture. Sakuras's are legs on either side of his thighs and Ino's breasts are pressing on his stomach, soft and tight.

"Don't think I can" He responds, bucking up a bit to make her squeak and folding his arms behind his head in the portrait of a pleased male.

Ino licks him, long and slow, around Sakura's hands.

Oh-Ho.

"Hey, Pig! I'm doing that!"

"I'll do it better."

Trust them to turn it into a competition. Naruto watches slightly incredously but mostly with a euphoric haze over his mind while the two girls' tongues wrap around his dick and suck, each struggling for more space.

Oh, Oh, Oh.

It feels fucking fantastic. He bucks up in their hands and moans through his teeth, fingers playing in their hair. Silky smooth, blond and pink.

He's going to Kodak this whole night into his head. Here was a memorable experience.

They are growling to each other around his cock, making nice little vibrations, and glaring, but both seem to be enjoying themselves enough anyway as they lick at him hungrily. Wow.

Through hazy eyes, sight of the two heads bent over him makes the Kyuubi-vessel moan louder. But he can't let this go on, he might lose it. And, he realizes as he catches sight of the venomous glare Ino is shooting Sakura, they can't be mad at each other for the whole thing. That won't do at all.

Not if he wants some girl on girl anyway.

He bucks up higher, violently, to displace them, and leans over to wrap his arms around two slim soft waists and tug them towards him while he flips them all over, effectively changing things up. They squeak while he presses them into the covers, and then fall silent and watch while he kicks his pants off without much thought and moves on top of them.

Triple yum.

His eyes glow faintly, and his skin presses against their stomachs and chests and they feel him pulsing promisingly against their hips. He gives a cocky smirk and leans down to flick his tongue teasingly along the flesh of their breasts, moving from one to the other, nibbling and teasing and biting here, sucking there, enjoying the differences between them. Sakura is smallish but well-proportioned, her nipples dusky pink, Ino's fuller with peachy tinged areolas. Both are sweet and soft and exactly perfect for his mouth.

Fucking fantastic is right.

He comes back up to lock eyes with them, pleased that they're squirming their bodies up on his, focused on the feeling of his tongue instead of their rivalry. Their cheeks are flushed and eyes passion-lidded. He holds their gaze confidently. If there's one thing Naruto demands, its attention.

"You girls are both pretty fuckin' amazing, you know that right?" His voice is rough. They look pleased.

He leans down, shoulder muscles rippling, to kiss Ino, apples and vanilla on his tongue, and then moves to taste Sakura who flavors like strawberry daiquiri and blossoms.

Gods.

They push their lips on his eagerly, excited and aroused, wondering what he'll do next. He breaks away from Sakura's mouth with a sigh of effort.

"But, I'm the one in charge here tonight, and I don't want you beauties to fight about things while I fuck you. You gotta truce or something. Got it?" Voice husky, rough and demanding, he rocks his hips into theirs forcefully on his words, loving when they gasp and shiver. Their eyes slide to one another, darting there and away, wanting to agree so he'll do something wonderful with his dirty mouth but not wanting to be the first to say so.

He grins.

"So kiss and make up girlies. And then I'll make good on that promise from earlier." He kisses Inos ear and Sakuras neck, rolling his pelvis.

Sakura looks as though she would be slapping his face for that sentence, but the reminder of his words while he pressed them into his door is making her unfocus, her mind already hazy from pleasure, and his lips feel very nice on her neck. In fact, Lips in general seem like good things.

And Ino seems to think the same.

Anything to get Naruto going right?

They were really, really drunk he decides, as Ino wastes no time in turning to Sakura and slowly but with no hesitation leaning over and to press her pale lips on Sakuras pinkie-swollen ones.

Ah well, a titch of drunkenness never hurt anyone…

He chuckles darkly and his eyes glaze when Sakura's cheeks prettily blush before just as slowly, but with no less certainty, she kisses back.

It's quick and light, but there's feeling behind it and the sight of them with lips pressed and hair tangled and feminine bodies underneath his own is enough for him to decide he is definitely the luckiest guy in Konoha.

Possibly the world.

That sounds about right, yeah.

They break apart and he immediately swoops in and kisses them in reward, tasting a mix of all three of them on his tongue. They can taste it too, and moan, wrapping arms and legs around him and lips parting.

"Truce?" He breathes the question teasingly on the skin of their chests, tone commanding. His fingers are drifting down to play with Ino's slit, drawing up and down and making her breath catch and whimper while Sakura watches his hand with fascination.

He grins naughtily at her, and then his mouth is licking along the edge of those cute blush-pink panties, moving his tongue down to press against wet fabric and make her back arch convulsively. The hand not toying with Ino holds her hip against his cotton sheets and his legs tangle and lock with Ino's jerking ones to pin both girls to his bed.

Ino tries to shove his finger higher by squirming her hips, but he remains resolutely stroking at her entrance. His tongue hardly moves, only exerting the smallest of tingling pressures and Sakura and Ino glance desperately at each other.

Okay, well whatever. He had just told them to make up after they kiss hadn't he? That's the reason they did kiss, wasn't it?

Hell with it. Reasoning wasn't really an issue anyway right now.

The girls' fingers lock together. Naruto groans at the sight of it. His finger flicks Ino's clit, hard.

"Truce!" Ino grits it through her teeth. He smiles and rewards her by inserting his finger slowly, pushing it all the way in hard and then, as she gasped, pressing up.

"Ahh!"

Sakura's eyes are wide. His tongue is now moving slow circles on her panties and oh how she wished the scrap of fabric wasn't in the way! She pants and gasps.

"Naru-"

He interrupts her.

"I'm proud, Ino-chan," he growls hotly around his mouth nudging between her legs. His eyes focus on Sakura's green ones, tongue and hand stilling. "Mm?"

Gods he wanted her to say something. What was it? She was going to die if he didn't move that dirty tongue of his. Her hips jerk and eyes scrunch. She can see his hand up inside Ino and his glazed hot blue eyes are looking teasingly at her from between her legs.

He is unrelenting and insufferable. Delicious sexy bastard.

Ino's fingers convulse around her own, constricting her wrist. Oh, right.

"Tru-" she pantingly gasps it out, "-uce! Truce!"

He chuckles against her silk, and she shivers all over at the vibration.

"Good Girls."

Without further ado, he stabs his finger up Ino's entrance again while he shoves away the fabric covering Sakura and his tongue spears her. The two girls arch around him with twin tosses of their head and twin little squeals.

_Damn_.

He teases them just like he promised, making Sakura moan and clutch his hair and Ino glare between gasps and buck her hips. His fingers feel so good and his tongue eats Sakura like she's the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. When he pulls away to switch his antics between the two of them, they groan and shudder and then he kisses them with both his hands occupied so they can taste the essence of one another and it makes them squeal a little into his mouth.

When he finally lets them cum, it's with twin gasping screams, and he laps it all up from Sakura, loving her sweet-smelling thighs around his head, and he twitches his fingers in Ino, prolonging her orgasm. They lie there, shivering and flush-faced, eyes half closed and lips parted. Their hair meshes and mixes together on his pillow, flaxen-gold and cherry-pink, their legs are tangled and skin a lovely matching rosy-red sheen.

Naruto was a fortunate fucker indeed.

He sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth and cock jousting before him, seeping pre-cum. He's utterly pleased with himself. He grins at their still-entwined fingers. He should have them do this anytime they got in a tizzy with each other.

Ino is the first to recover and he leans over her to kiss her until she moans contentedly and then Sakura, tasting delicious, as she blinks happily and then eyes his cock, licking her lips. She crawls lazily up to begin to lick at his chest. Ino stretches like a cat, her blue irises trailing over their forms with pleasure.

Apples and Strawberries mix on his tongue.

Sakura moves to press open-mouthed kisses on his abs. "Knew you couldn't handle him by yourself Pig."

Ino gives a little enraged squeak but Naruto is already kneading firmly at Sakura's ass with his large hand that still had Ino's honey dripping on his fingers. "Ah-ah-ah. Truce, remember?" He gives her a little spank on the cheek he'd been kneading and she jolts forward slightly on his chest as a jolt of warmth stabs through her insides.

Awe.

He's going to always have a soft spot for that cute little blush.

Ino giggles.

The blonde shinobi moves up to them, and her fingers trail over Sakura's ass cheeks as she goes, but the pink-haired kunoichi hardly stiffens. She's too busy wrapping her hand around him again.

Ohhhh.

"It's okay Forehead; we're just not done with him yet, are we?"

Sakura grins, mischievously. Ino's got her troublemaking smile on. The two Kunoichi's eyes meet.

He smirks. "You mean I'm not done with you two."

They laugh and start to twist down onto the sheets again together. Naruto feels blonde hair plaster sweatily to his chest and feminine legs wrapped around his waist, dusky pink and soft breasts pressed on his shoulder and breathy moans and sighs around him. A vanilla-blossom scent curls in his nose. He groans and pushes his cock forward, relishing the sounds Sakura makes as he presses in and the sighs of Ino rocking her hips on his pelvis.

This was, quite possibly, up there with top three best nights of his life.

He thinks he glimpses another kiss between the two of them over his shoulder, quick and gasping.

Just how drunk _were _they?

How much will they remember tomorrow?

Ah well. What the hell. Naruto growls and his eyes roll back as he corkscrews thrusts into Sakuras tightness, her body quivering while Ino kisses his neck and starts to leave another hickey.

It didn't matter. Tonight he was a Lucky, Lucky boy.

_fin_

A/N: ….XD Phew. Not one of my best pairings or sexies. Better ones later. And I don't like Sakura in this one either. But I love Naruto and his flak vest! Yummy Yum-Yum!

If you are offended, I'm sorry but I don't really care. I don't really advocate this normally, but I'm doing a threesome thread and this is basically the definition of one… I know that it's a crazy idea, and kinda shallow, and I normally like to write stuff with more depth, but it was fun to write and it was wild and Naruto got to be all sexy beasty which I love.:D If you don't like the idea, well, I apologize but you should've stopped reading where it says Ino/Naru/Saku in the summary. So don't hate.

Thanks!


End file.
